I don't know who you are (but I'm with you)
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: Prompt: Based off I'm With You by Avril Lavigne Thanks to Raven, Clarke is stuck at the bar by herself. Luckily Lexa is there to make her night a little less suckish.


You've been tapping your fingers against the countertop of the bar and checking your watch incessantly for the past half hour, annoying the man sitting next to you. He heaves a sigh and scoots off the barstool, deciding to find another spot far, far away from you. Usually you would feel bad for frustrating a person to the point where they couldn't even sit next to you, but you're too focused on the fact that Raven is incredibly late and you have a feeling she won't be showing up for your girls night out… again.

You aren't mad at her. She's the best mechanic at her job, so it's no surprise that her boss wants her working so much. You've bailed on a couple girls nights because you've had to work later at the hospital, so you aren't upset with her, but you were looking forward to finally getting to spend some time with your best friend.

You hear your phone start to ring and you see Raven's name flash across your screen. You quickly pick it up, hoping that she'll explain that she's just running late but is on her way.

"Hey, I'm at the bar! Where are you?"

"Clarke, I'm so sorry, but my boss needs me to stay later tonight. I'm not going to be able to make it," Raven says, and that small sliver of hope that you had vanishes.

"Oh, alright," you sigh, already packing your stuff up to get ready to leave.

"You should stay out, though! Have a drink, let loose, flirt with some hot people. You haven't been with anyone since that asshole, Finn, cheated on you."

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now, Raven. I'm happy with the way things are right now."

"I'm not saying you should go searching the bar for your knight in shining armor, but you know, maybe find someone to help you with your sexual frustration."

"Oh my god, Raven, I am done with this conversation," you groan, although you can't help but smile because _of course_ Raven would say something like that.

"Have a nice night, Clarke," you hear her giggle. "We'll have to reschedule! Tell me all about it tomorrow."

You hang up the phone and sigh. It couldn't hurt for you to get one more drink before heading home for the night. You ask the bartender for another drink and as you're waiting you notice someone sit next to you. You think that maybe it's the same guy who was sitting next to you before, but when you look over you are totally wrong.

It's a girl. A drop dead, gorgeous girl, and she's looking at you with green eyes that literally make your jaw drop. She's wearing a t-shirt for some band that you've never heard of, along with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. She looks like she could kill a man with her bare hands and that makes her oddly more attractive. You quickly close your mouth when you realize that you're gawking at her, and you try to find words to make up for your awkwardness.

"Uh, hi!" You mentally berate yourself because you are making yourself look like a fool in front of this very attractive girl, this girl who is looking at you with this incredibly sexy smirk on her face.

"Hey," she grins. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, I don't mind."

All the girl does is nod and turns her attention to the basketball game that is playing on one of the television screens, and you wrack your brain for something to spark a conversation. You realize that the bartender had placed your drink in front of you and you quickly toss it back, hoping some liquid courage will make you act like less of a nerd.

"I'm Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin."

"Nice to meet you, Clarke," she says, turning to face you once again. The way she says your name leaves butterflies in your stomach and you bite your lip and look down at your hands because keeping eye contact with her is very intimidating. It's as though she is looking into your soul and knows everything you're thinking and feeling. "I'm Lexa Woods."

The way this girl is making you feel is very nerve wracking because you don't even know her but she's making you feel things you've never felt before. You didn't even feel this way with Finn, and maybe that was a sign that your relationship with him was destined to fail from the beginning. But Finn was funny and sweet and he was supposed to be safe, however that turned around to bite you in the ass. You don't even know why you're suddenly thinking about all of this just because some cute girl is giving you a little bit of attention. Because you don't know Lexa and she doesn't know you and she's probably not even interested in you.

"I noticed you when you walked in. I also noticed you're here by yourself. Why is that?" Lexa asked.

"I was supposed to meet my best friend here, but she got caught up at work and couldn't make it. I figured staying for one drink couldn't hurt," you explain to her. You feel a rush of giddiness knowing that Lexa noticed you when you walked in.

"Well, Clarke Griffin, the next drink is on me."

"You've got yourself a deal, Lexa Woods."

* * *

You stay at the bar until they announce the last call for drinks, and honestly, you're surprised by how fast time went by. You and Lexa talked all night and you discovered many things about her, and you found yourself telling her things that you would never typically share to a stranger. But Lexa didn't feel like a stranger, she never did even from the second you laid eyes on her.

You told her about your internship at the hospital, and how your mom always pushed you to become a doctor even though your true passion was art. You told her about how your dad died in a car accident, but how he supported your dreams as long as you did what made you happy. You even told her about Finn and how he had been the first person you ever really had a relationship with, but it had blown up in your face.

"Don't ever be with someone who makes you feel like you're not enough for them. You deserve better than that," she had said after you finished telling the story about Finn cheating. The way she was looking at you as if you were the only person in that crowded bar made you feel like maybe you do deserve better.

You found out that she's a cop and working to get promoted to detective. Much like you, her parents pushed her to pursue a career as a lawyer, however she chose to do what she wanted to do. Her parents hadn't been particularly happy with that, but they eventually got over it. You also learned that she is wise beyond her years. She didn't talk nearly as much as you did, but whatever she did say was always insightful.

You feel disappointed that you have to leave the bar because you don't want the night to be over just yet. You're enjoying your time with Lexa and you feel as though you haven't had enough time with her.

"So I know this great diner that's open 24/7 that would be perfect right now, would you maybe want to go with me?" She asks. She's not making eye contact with you and she's looking down at her combat boots and you realize that she's actually _nervous_. _You_ are making this beautiful, amazing, smart girl nervous.

"I would love to," you smile, and you're feeling confident so you grab her hand and interlock your fingers. "Lead the way."

You walk to the diner in a comfortable silence, and you can't wipe the smile off your face because Lexa never pulled her hand away. It's a bit chilly outside, even with a jacket and a scarf on you're still pretty cold, but you use that as an excuse to walk closer to her.

When you get to the diner it's mostly empty except for a couple people, but it's two o'clock in the morning so you're really not surprised to see it so empty. Lexa leads you to a booth in the corner and you flip through the menu and quickly decide that you want chocolate chip pancakes.

"So, do you come here often?" You ask.

"Yeah, my best friend's family owns this place. The food's great."

"This place isn't that far from my apartment, I'm surprised I've never noticed it before."

Just as Lexa was about to reply a waitress came over to take your order. You got the chocolate chip pancakes and Lexa got waffles. While the waitress is grabbing the menus you take the time to look at the girl sitting across from you. When you were getting ready to go out tonight you did not expect to be sitting in a corner booth at a diner with a stranger in the middle of the night. You were looking forward to hanging out with Raven, but you're kind of glad she got stuck at work, or else you might not have met Lexa.

You don't know what it is about her, but it feels like you've known her forever. There hasn't been an awkward moment between the two of you the entire night. Conversation has been flowing and you've both learned a lot about each other. How can you feel so close to someone who's essentially a complete stranger?

"Clarke, are you okay?"

You're snapped out of your thoughts by Lexa, who's looking at you with her brow furrowed in worry. She's biting her bottom lip nervously and you realize you've probably been creeping her out by staring for so long.

"Sorry, I— I was just thinking," you mumble, feeling your cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Thinking about what?"

"I'm just… really glad I met you tonight. I'm having a great time."

"I'm really glad I met you also," she says softly.

The waitress comes back with your food and you're surprised by how big the pancakes are. When you take the first bite, you can't stop the moan that escapes your lips, and you think you see Lexa's cheeks turn red but she quickly looks down at her food and her hair covers her face before you can get a better look. The majority of the meal is spent in a comfortable silence, and usually you hate silence. But neither of you need words because you're having a conversation with the way you two keep sending each other shy smiles. You keep glancing up from your food to look at her when you think she isn't looking, but usually when you look up from your food she's looking up also and you make eye contact.

When it's time to pay for the bill Lexa immediately puts money down, which you try to protest against but she shuts you up with a glare that would have been scary if she didn't had a goofy smile on her face. This time when you leave to head home for the night, it's Lexa who intertwines your fingers with hers, and holding hands with someone shouldn't make you so damn happy but there's something about holding hands with _her_ that's almost electrifying. You have goosebumps running up your arm and it has nothing to do with the chill of the night.

"Which way is your apartment?" Lexa asks, and you lead her toward the direction of your apartment.

"Where do you live?" You ask, because you realize that your apartment could be completely out of Lexa's way.

"My apartment is on North Main street."

"Lexa, that's totally out of the way. You don't have to walk me home."

"Of course I do," she smiles. "Think of it as your own personal police escort. I'm here to serve and protect the citizens of New York and what kind of cop would I be if I didn't make sure a beautiful woman like yourself made it home safely?"

You go to reply but you're at a loss for words after Lexa called you beautiful. Instead of saying anything you decide to lean up and press a quick kiss to her cheek.

The walk to your apartment doesn't take long, but you wish it had been longer because you're still not ready for the night to be over, you don't know if you'd ever actually be ready for the night to be over. However, you reluctantly tug on Lexa's arm once you reach your building to get her to stop walking.

"This is me," you say softly. "Thank you for taking me to the diner and walking me home. I had a wonderful time."

"I did also, Clarke," she smiles. She looks down at the ground, and when she looks back up at you she looks nervous. She bites her lip and clears her throat before saying, "I don't usually do this, but I really enjoyed tonight and I like your company, so I was wondering if maybe we could do this again but as like a date? It's okay if you don't want that because I know you just got out of a bad relationship and I want to respect that you need time to get over that, but I just really like y-"

You kiss her to get her to stop rambling, and it was meant to be a quick kiss but her lips are so soft and it kind of leaves you breathless and you don't want it to end. It took her a moment to process what happened, but once she does she kisses you back immediately and puts her hands on your hips to pull you closer. You wrap your arms around her neck and you can't help but smile because you are kissing _Lexa._

"I would love to go on a date with you," you whisper against her lips once you part from the kiss. You pull away from her to take out your phone to give to her. "Put your number in there."

Once she does you quickly send her a text so she also has your number.

"There. Now we have each other's numbers," you say. You press one more chaste kiss to her lips. "I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Definitely," she smiles, leaning down to kiss your cheek. "Goodnight, Clarke Griffin."

"Goodnight, Lexa Woods."

You watch her walk away until she's out of your sight before heading into your apartment building. Tonight had gone far differently than you had planned, but it was one of the best nights you've had in a long time. Your lips were still tingling from kissing Lexa, and you couldn't wipe the grin off your face.

Raven will _love_ to hear this in the morning.


End file.
